Dawn of The Talon
by Red350z
Summary: A new enemy emerges from the shadows, ride along with the razgriz squadron on what may be there final sortie. This is my First fanfic so constructive criticism is appreciated, reviews?


"The Skies of Tomorrow"

"The Dawn Of The Talon"

By: Red350z/ in Co-ops with Proy300

Chapter 1-(Broken Sky)

"…_The_ _explosions just kept coming and coming. East wing was taken out….my cousin was in there. But that's when they came. __**The Demons Of Razgriz**__, I've never seen anyone fly like that. They had Belka pinned...they won us that battle and are the reason we are still alive_" –Foot-Soldier, Front Line, The Round table

March 16, 2020

Southern Belka (Ground Zero)

1100 hours

The sky was dreary, almost seeming to cry with all of the death being wreaked on the land. Osea was at war again with Belka and it wasn't looking good. The Belkans had pushed Osean forces back to where the borders were before the last Great War, The war in which the Belkans had detonated seven nuclear bombs on their own soil, killing thousands. The Clouds started to retreat and the sun shined through, revealing the Scars left on the land. Four jet black fighters screamed over head, a delta formation of four X-02 Wyverns, traveling supersonic. Returning from a dogfight over northern Osea, A conflict started over the same thing that brought Belka to suicidal actions 20 years ago. "The Round table", an area of mineral enriched land bordering Osea and Belka, was once again being fought over.

"Razgriz Squadron, Decrease to sub Sonic Speeds" Stated Airborne Warning and Control System (AWACS) Fire-Eye in an unemotional voice

"Roger that, Fire Eye" the squadron lead said.

All four Wyverns decreased to sub-sonic speeds. The wings began to sweep forward then the leading edges opened, allowing the rest of the to wings fold forward. The first section of the wings were swept back, while the second was swept forward, giving the aircraft what could have passed for "arms"

All four pilots starred at the war torn earth below them a scar lasting for the last 20 years.

"I still can't believe it all came to this" wined Edge,

Kei Nagase, call sign Edge, A young female pilot of 28 years old, a very collective young woman and with strong feelings about honor and hate in War. Though she tried to hide it, her voice was shaky. She was crying.

"They were desperate, But still it doesn't justify their actions, unleashing that kind of power on there own soil? It doesn't make any sense" exclaimed Swordsman. His voice had a strong tone of rage in it.

He was 39 years old, a pilot from the aircraft carrier Kestrel, who joined The Razgriz Squadron After one of their pilots, Captain Alvin H. Davenport was shot down over November city during a speech by the Osean vice-president. Several squadrons of Yuktobanian fighters suddenly attacked, and he was damaged in the battle. Unable to punch out of his fighter, he crashed into the stadium dying on impact.

In the previous mission, the Belkans unleashed a massive new weapon. It was a bomb that packed the same power as a nuclear bomb, but without the radiation. It was released over a small border town; the death toll reached two-thousand and continued to rise.

"This is the Belkan's we're dealing with," rasped Blaze a fire burning in his chest "Most of the things they do are completely uncalled for. Either way, let's push that to the back of our minds for now. We have a job to do still."

His name was Captain Patrick L. Roy, Call sign Blaze, Flight lead of Razgriz Squadron, A quiet young man of only 29 years old, and already a seasoned Ace. He had proven his merit in the last war. Leading wardog, which would become Razgriz, they became a force that many believed single handedly turned the tide of the entire conflict. They became known as the "The Demons of Razgriz".

"I wonder if it was really that bad for them to do such a thing" Archer said.

His name was Hans Grim a young pilot who joined Razgriz at only 19. He joined the squadron when their original base, Sand Island, was attacked by Yuke Fighters and bombers. When he joined, he hadn't finished his replacement fighter training. His skills have steadily progressed as the conflict continued. He was now 25 and a veteran pilot.

"Enough Chit chat, do research when we get back" Blaze exclaimed.

"I wonder if this land will ever grow back, or if it is to be scared land forever" Nagase said soothingly.

The sky went dark. Clouds rolled in and lighting could be seen in the distance. What was once a sad sky, had become malignant. Something was coming, And it wasn't good.

"Uh, Fire Eye, can u run and analysis of our position with and weather abnormalities?" Blaze said

"Yes, Sir" said Fire Eye briefly

Blaze was growing more concerned by the second, he was sweating. He concentrated on the clouds approaching, analyzing them, as if they were a hidden enemy. His instincts told him something wasn't right.

"Something isn't right" whispered Blaze.

"Negative Blaze, Radar is clear continue on route" Fire Eye said

"Are you serious? Check the radar again" Blaze said worriedly

"Negative Blaze Radar is all clear" Fire Eye stated

"That cant be, something isn't right, am I just seeing things?" Blaze said

"Negative Captain, I see it too" Nagase said soothingly.

"Me too cap." Archer said

"And me" stated Swordsman

The squadron was approaching the cloud formation fast, there was something strange about these clouds, they were emitting an odd purple glow and the lightning was all being attracted to a centralized point with the clouds

Blaze sighed

"Razgriz pull up to 30,000 feet lets try to pull over this storm"

"Yessir"

The Razgriz squadron pulled there Wyverns into a 45 degree angle. There engines roaring into the lower Stratosphere.

"Grim I said pull to 30,000 feet" Blaze scorned

"GRIM" yelled Blaze

"Cap..i …ha…ing …po..er los…ge.. al…sy..tems….d..wn" Grim's voice crackled through the radio

At that instant Blaze's aircraft went out of control, all systems went crazy; the alarms in his cockpit began to screech. His missile alert, altitude alert, and fuel alerts were all buzzing. The ground was spinning towards the cockpit.

There was nothing he cold do; he had a complete command system freeze. There was an eerie glint on the ground. The bodies of fallen aircraft littered the ground below him and he was about to become one of them.

"Goddamnit. I'm not going to die here, not like this" yelled Blaze, but radio was out, so no one heard him.

"Ah I'm punching out" Blaze said

Blaze pulled the ejection lever… nothing. His canopy hadn't blow, and his seat hadn't ejected.

"What the..." Whispered Blaze

Blaze looked up at the Clouds. That's when he saw it. He could make out two shadows looming ominously over them. He couldn't make out what they where, but what ever they were, they weren't good. All the lighting was being attracted to that spot, the spot between those two shadows.

Suddenly Grim came piercing up and held at 10,000 feet.

Blaze's alerts shut off, main systems came back on, but the engines had shut down, Blaze flicked the lighter switch, again and again, the left engine caught, then the right Blaze pulled up, seconds before he would have joined the rest of the jets on the ground.

"Grim what the hell was that?" Blaze asked

"I have no Idea Cap, I saw a flash from that cloud, and everything went bezerk, then all system went into freeze" Grim was clearly trying to regain his composure.

"Nagase, Snow, you guys there?" Blaze said

"Sir, what was that?" Nagase's voice quivered as snow and her rejoined the formation

"Nagase, I was hoping you knew." Said Blaze

"I've had outages before, but never a system freeze like that, my instruments were going haywire" said Snow.

Blaze didn't like the situation, his eyes kept darting to those shadows and back to his radar, he had been flying too long not to be worried.

"Razgriz, keep your heads on a swivel. I got a bad feeling about this storm, I think something is about to happen" said Blaze, worried.

"Fire Eye, permission to go supersonic" Stated Blaze.

"Negative Blaze, your passing over demilitarized zone, as well as this abnormal storm" Answered Fire Eye.

"You mean to tell me," it was Snow. His voice was harsh "you didn't pick up our complete system freeze back there?"

"Negative, Razgriz 3, my radar is out as well"

"You've gotta be kidding me"

Suddenly, blaze's radar caught something. It was small and closing in fast...

"What the….. INCOMING MISSILES! TWELVE O'CLOCK, HIGH!**" ** Screamed Blaze

Two missiles came streaking out of the clouds right at the 4 Wyverns

Twirling around each other, they came in with deadly speed.

All four of them split into different directions, afterburners engaged.

"What? Where? I don't see it!" yelled Grimm

The first missile followed Grimm, Grimm banked hard to the right. The missile followed. Every maneuver he used was mirrored by the missile.

He spun right pulling into and inverted S, but no matter what he did it still followed.

"Grimm," screamed Nagase "Kill the engines! PULL RIGHT"

Grimm pulled to the right and killed his engines. The missile wasn't fooled.

"I CAN'T SHAKE IT!" cried Grim

"Grimm, eject! NOW, GRIMM" screamed Snow

Grimm reached for the lever when the fuselage of his plane exploded. The impact and subsequent detonation of the missile shattered his aircraft into pieces. Grimm was down.

"GRIMM!" they all yelled in unison

Blaze felt a burn in his chest at the lost of a good friend and comrade.

"…Grim…no…" Nagase's voice was barely audible on the radio.

All of the pain she felt from the previous mission was compounded with the loss of Grimm. She couldn't handle it. The cool that she usually kept was shattered. Nagase snapped.

"Each and every," her voice was growing louder. "Each and every one of you...I will...

I'M GOING TO TAKE DOWN EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!"

_Oh my god _thought Blaze _This is bad. Nagase has lost it. I've never seen her like this. Not even after Chopper's death. I'm not sure what's going to happen next. I have to bring her back to her senses somehow. But how?_

Her Wyvern sped off, afterburners ablaze. She headed in the direction the missiles came. Blaze knew that the enemy would no longer be there. The fact that she hadn't realized this meant she wasn't her usual self. If Blaze didn't bring her back, she would end up like Grimm.

"NAGASE, stand down…return to formation." rasped Blaze'

There was no response, Nagase continued on route

"If you keep this up your going to get us ALL killed now put this behind you and return to formation" said Blaze.

"Captain," screamed Snow. "Watch your six. The other one is coming back around!"

Blazed cursed himself for being so careless. He killed his afterburner and pulled the nose of the plane up. The missile came closer.

"Come on, baby, show me what you got" whispered Blaze

Blaze slammed his afterburner and the missile detected it. It sped towards him.

"Got you." Smiled Blaze

He pulled the aircraft into a nose dive with his afterburners still on, the missile followed. He looked at his altitude meter. Six thousand. The missile drew nearer. Four thousand. He could feel the sweat in his helmet. Three thousand. Two thousand. One thousand. An automated voice screamed into his ear.

"Caution: pull up"

"Sure thing, lady" laughed Blaze

He pulled back on the flight stick and yanked the nose up. The G force pulled him into his seat. His plane did a death slide, almost hitting the ground. The ground flew backwards and gave way to dark sky. He felt the explosion behind him as the missile slammed into the ground.

"That was close" Blaze sighed.

"Grim…this is my fault. I was to careless I didn't watch his back" said Nagase in sorrow

"Nagase," Said Snow "don't beat yourself up. It won't change anything."

"Fire Eye dispatch rescue helicopter to the sent coordinates" said Blaze

There was a silence on the radio…"……Yes sir" said Fire eye

"Nagase," Said Blaze "cool off. We're still in a tight spot. We need you. The usual you. I still need my wingman."

"…yes sir" muttered Nagase

Blaze was sick of all of fleeing from missiles. Who ever these guy were, he was about to teach them why he was called a demon.

"Edge, Swordsman," blaze called for them.

"Sir" said Nagase and snow

"Form up on me. We're going in."

"You've taken out a wing of the Razgriz, you shall suffer dearly" rasped Snow

"Lets get em"


End file.
